


拳击课

by Ming_Fei



Series: Stucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫参加征兵体检前，巴基给他上过两周的拳击课</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1942年，布鲁克林

门铃已经响了好一会儿了，巴基把枕头被子靠枕全压在自己头上，假装没听见。

“我知道你没在睡觉！” 楼下的声音传来。

你知道的还挺多，蠢货。巴基仍是趴在床上一动不动。

“你忘了我有钥匙吗？再给你一分钟。” 这小子的声音听起来居然得意洋洋。

巴基想把自己拎起来扇几巴掌。他一弓身从床上爬起来，枕头垫子掉了一地，接着拉开房间窗户朝底下喊道，“自己进来！懒得给你开门！” 说完他又趴回了床上。

底下传来哐当一声开门的声音。巴基还是没起来，听脚步声就知道是史蒂夫在上楼。

床轻轻的弹了一下，巴基知道史蒂夫在另一头坐下了。

“不是都说好了吗？你这算什么意思？”

巴基把脸埋进床单里，没说话。史蒂夫捡起地上的枕头，朝巴基的脑袋砸过去。“你起来，我们赶紧过去，快点。” 史蒂夫又接二连三的把地上的东西都砸了过去。巴基背过手把身上的东西都扔开，终于坐了起来，“你烦不烦？”

“你先烦我的。”

“我有说不去吗？我睡个懒觉不行？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，“你越理亏，就越装出一副理直气壮的样子。别废话了，抓紧时间。”

巴基磨磨蹭蹭的把脚从床上移到地板上，史蒂夫早就从柜子里翻出了一条运动裤扔给他，巴基翻了个白眼，慢悠悠的套上。

几天前巴基和史蒂夫在学校草坪上晒太阳的时候接到了征兵传单，两个人的眼睛都亮了。但片刻之后巴基就冷静了下来，他意识到，这对他的好兄弟史蒂夫来说，可不是什么好主意。自己虽然没有上过战场，但想也想得到，战争可不是好玩的，可不是在街头巷口打几个混混的功夫。况且史蒂夫连混混都打不过。巴基有自知之明，在布鲁克林他可以揍扁那些想欺负史蒂夫的混球，但要真到了枪林弹雨里，什么事情都有可能发生。第二天巴基就自己一个人跑去了征兵办公室，仔仔细细问了个清楚，然后拿着一份征兵须知跑回来跟史蒂夫讲，按照军队的要求，史蒂夫很难通过体检。很遗憾，但事实就是如此，巴基表示；不过他还是很体贴的告诉史蒂夫，自己已经问过了他这种情况，他完全可以在本土做一些文职和后勤工作，这也是为国效力，也很光荣。

巴基嘴都说干了，但史蒂夫只是摇摇头，“我要去试一试。” 

“我说，哥们，” 巴基再次指着征兵须知上的体格要求，“你可以去试，但你自己清楚的，这没用。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛安静的看向他，“你希望这没用是吗？”

“我？不是，我……什么？不，我当然希望你没问题，但是……”

“说话算话，那你要帮我。” 史蒂夫露出了那种眼神，巴基看一眼心里就明白了，他没法再多劝一个字。所有的得失利害他都摆清楚了，所有的现实情况他也都讲明白了，但史蒂夫不听。

行吧，不听就不听吧。

史蒂夫提出让巴基给他上几周拳击课，然后他再去征兵处试试。巴基拿过拳击比赛的冠军，这事在布鲁克林可是家喻户晓，他教自己的好哥们几招，不是再正常不过的事吗？也许会有点用呢。巴基没法不同意。他也说不清楚自己什么心理。当然，史蒂夫不去战场是最好的，但没人比巴基更清楚史蒂夫的心气了，要是真的连参加的机会都不给他，那未免……未免太过分了。他不愿去设想史蒂夫在战场上会有什么闪失，但也不想看到史蒂夫失望的样子。

“等等，” 巴基叫住急着出门的史蒂夫，从床底下拉出一个纸箱子，从里面掏出一副崭新的拳击手套递给史蒂夫，“拿着，你不会想空手去吧？”

史蒂夫把头低低的撇向一边，“我……我借你那副旧的就好。”

“想让我给你上课就别这么多废话。” 巴基满意的看着史蒂夫多少有些不好意思的接过了手套。他慢慢悠悠的套上件背心，在史蒂夫催促下走出卧室，一边往楼下走，一边顺手在走廊边拿了两条毛巾两个水壶塞进包里，走到楼下厨房里，又包好两块三明治放进去。史蒂夫抿着笑看巴基准备这些东西，巴基把他推出去，一边锁门一边说，“笑什么，我照顾人照顾惯了，操心命。” 史蒂夫还在笑，巴基瞪了他一眼，“你是最麻烦的一个。” 

巴基家附近就有一个拳击场，是他常来的地方，里里外外的人都跟他相熟。这一天大门却关着，巴基带着史蒂夫轻车熟路的绕到后面，跟守门的大爷寒暄了几句，嘻嘻哈哈的打了个招呼，也就放他们进去了。

“他们这一段时间关门，我专门挑的这家，没人来烦我。” 巴基推开训练室的门，跟史蒂夫解释道。宽敞明亮的训练室里只有他们两个人，满屋子的器械都空着。史蒂夫知道巴基是在顾及他的面子，他也知道自己不用多说什么。

巴基从墙角提过来一桶镁粉，让史蒂夫用这个擦了手，把他带到杠铃那边，“先练这个。” 巴基先试了试，然后伸手取下两边比较重的杠铃片，“从简单的开始吧。” 巴基站在史蒂夫后面，教他调整了下双脚间隔的宽度，然后又俯身下去，纠正他手掌握杆的姿势，然后巴基退到一边，史蒂夫深吸了一口气。

史蒂夫的脸憋得通红，他又深吸了一口气。

巴基有点看不下去了。他摆摆手淡淡的说，“反正姿势是对的，就这么练，没问题的。刚开始都这样，你先练着，我去那边玩下沙袋，干站着陪你也挺无聊的。” 说完他就转身走到房间另一头，戴上拳击手套，有意背对着史蒂夫。他警觉地听着史蒂夫的呼吸声，确保不会有什么意外情况发生。史蒂夫有哮喘，他得多留一份心。有几次他感觉到杠铃被史蒂夫抬了起来，但又迅速砸在地板上，然后就是史蒂夫重重的喘气声。巴基稳住轻轻晃荡的沙袋，摘下手套扔到一边，“行了，这个今天先就这样，休息一会儿……”

史蒂夫指了指墙上的钟，“才二十分钟……” 

而你已经满头大汗了，巴基想。

“一天练太多对你没好处，慢慢来。” 他把毛巾递过去。史蒂夫擦擦汗，有点傻乎乎的笑着，“巴基，我有抬起来几次。我想我得快点，没有那么多时间了。”

“你慌什么？” 巴基看着史蒂夫把自己擦得脸上头发上都沾着白色的粉末，忍不住笑了，“我想战争没那么快结束。”

“万一呢？” 史蒂夫喝了口水，也开着玩笑。

巴基心里一动，要是战争真的在史蒂夫完成训练之前就结束了呢？那史蒂夫就不用去打仗了不是吗？当然，巴基没有那么大本事决定战争什么时候结束，但他现在不是可以决定史蒂夫该训练多久吗？他可以用实际情况告诉史蒂夫，还有很多需要提升的地方，需要长期训练，不用急着现在参军。也许这么拖一拖，战争在那之前就结束了。

“想什么啊？” 史蒂夫轻轻踢了一下巴基。

巴基一脸严肃，“我在思考训练计划。史蒂夫，一会儿我们还是接着练杠铃。”

史蒂夫当然没有意见。但是他发现，接下来几天巴基都只让他练杠铃，他多少有点进步，但实在是微不足道。有一次他在练平躺举杠铃的时候，好不容易把手臂伸直了一次，但差点背过气去，要不是巴基在旁边迅速托住，恐怕杠铃就要砸他身上了。这之后巴基明显是心有余悸，决定不再让他练杠铃，改为打沙袋，史蒂夫终于得偿所愿，戴上了巴基送他的拳击手套。之前几天他只在晚上偷偷戴过，还站在镜子前用力屈了屈手臂，欣赏自己并不存在的肱二头肌。

但又是连续打了几天沙袋，巴基就在边上看着，不时教他一些技术动作，怎么攻击、怎么格挡之类的。史蒂夫每天离开的时候都会去站一站拳击场里的体重秤，不过似乎没有什么变化。

巴基说，你不要着急，慢慢来。巴基总是这么说。

就这么过了一周，史蒂夫觉得自己准备的时间已经够长了。他想要巴基教他一些“动真格”的东西。

这时候他们正坐在拳击场后门的台阶上休息，巴基懒洋洋的吐出一口烟，“早呢，史蒂夫，这些基础训练很重要的。”

史蒂夫把他嘴里的烟扯下来踩熄，“巴基，我想下个月就去征兵处报名。我们一起去，也许可以派到一起。”

巴基还是懒洋洋的，“史蒂夫，我觉得，说真的，你完全可以明年再去报名，一年的时间我保证你可以……”

“那你呢？你不去吗？你就天天给我做什么基础训练？”

“我都行啊，” 巴基伸手捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，“看你。”

“不行。” 史蒂夫沉着脸，“我不能拉你后腿。你什么时候去应征都是没问题的。我也会去。”

“史蒂夫……” 巴基拖长了声调，有点无奈。

史蒂夫扭过头看着他的眼睛，“巴基，我认真的，我们得加快。我需要更快一些，更强壮一些。”

“史蒂夫，我说过，不可能这么快的……我又不是神仙，能让你一下壮几倍……” 巴基小声咕哝着。

但最后事情还是照样朝着史蒂夫期望的方式进行了，他们要“动真格”的，要来点实战训练。史蒂夫有点兴奋的翻进拳击台里面，一板一眼按照巴基说的做，撇开双腿，放松肩膀，尽量弓着身，直视对方。“还是看起来不太对啊……” 巴基轻轻皱了下眉，他绕到史蒂夫身后，双手抓着他的腰，往后抬了抬。史蒂夫忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来。“……有点痒。” 他转过头有点不好意思的对巴基说。

“忍着。” 巴基其实也很想笑。史蒂夫浑身都绷得很紧，巴基想让他双脚靠拢一点、手臂抬高一点、背部弯得更自然一点，说了好几次，史蒂夫嘴上答应着，可全身都像是在跟他较劲一样，也不知道哪里来的力气，掰都掰不动。巴基终于忍不住笑了，干脆在史蒂夫胳肢窝那里不轻不重捏了一把。  
他没想到史蒂夫忽然猛的跳开，回身就给了他一拳，还好巴基反应够快，顺手就抓住史蒂夫朝他冲过来的拳头向后一拧。

史蒂夫喊了出来。巴基其实当时就后悔了，收手很快，但史蒂夫的胳膊还是被甩了一把，退后了好几步。

“有没有受伤？” 巴基慌忙上前。

“哪能呢？” 史蒂夫笑着，趁势一闪身把冲过来的巴基推到拳击台的围栏上，拳头抵着巴基的喉咙。  
巴基掀开他，松了口气，被史蒂夫气笑了，“不教你了，一上来就攻击教练。”

“不要那么小气嘛……” 史蒂夫笑嘻嘻的，“你知道我身体不好，所以要动脑子才能取胜啊。”

“你这点脑子，也就够使在我身上。” 巴基拍了一把史蒂夫的脑袋，史蒂夫当然立刻就拍了回去。这下什么技术动作什么拳击训练都忘了，你一拳我一腿的打打闹闹了半天，天气本来就闷热，训练室里的空气滚烫的流动着，两个人不一会儿都出了一身汗。史蒂夫手臂挂在围栏上，一边喘气一边看着巴基笑，巴基坐在地上，顺手就把背心脱了擦着头上的汗，然后他仰身躺了下去。

“地板好凉快……” 巴基闭上眼十分舒服的感叹了一声。“史蒂夫，你也过来躺下，把衣服脱了，很凉快的。” 

史蒂夫没说话，也没动。

这小子又在闹什么别扭吗？巴基略微觉得有点奇怪，他睁开眼，看到史蒂夫还是靠在围栏边上，脸上的笑容没了，只是奇奇怪怪的看着自己。

“继续训练吧。我休息够了。” 史蒂夫把头扭到一边。

巴基有点莫名其妙的双手一撑站了起来，走过去挨着史蒂夫靠在围栏上，“想什么呢？”

史蒂夫的眼神从巴基汗湿的颈部和手臂上划过，他垂下头，怕巴基注意到，但又忍不住多瞄了几眼巴基结实的腹肌，汗珠沾在上面，闪着古铜色的光泽。他慌忙克制住自己，像是面对什么危险一样，挺起身面向前方，目不斜视。“其实你刚才说，我们可以就这么训练一年，想想也挺好的。”

巴基高兴了起来，“你想通了？听我说……”

“我也就想一想，” 史蒂夫拉着巴基又回到拳击台中央，“今天的训练还没结束，来，继续，没准以后在战场上，我还可以救你呢。” 他弓着身，一前一后的


	2. 1980年，西伯利亚

沉重的铁门哐当一声打开了，面对面坐在这个铁笼子里的所有人都偏过头，看清来人之后，他们齐刷刷站了起来，挺直了腰板，昂着下巴，双手背在身后。

跟在几个军官身后最后走进来的那个人正是他们所期待的，他标志性的金属手臂闪着冷冽的光，刺激着他们的斗志。冬兵，他们都知道他，他们都想成为他。

为首的那个军官在门边的椅子上坐下，悠闲的摘下黑皮手套，“开始吧。” 他简短的说。

他们迅速交换了一下眼神，却没有谁先踏出一步，一时间非常安静。冬兵走上前站到这几个人中间，扫了一眼四周。“一起上。” 他的声音跟眼神一样，清楚、平静，也跟他的铁臂一样冰凉。

受训的特工互相看了看，不约而同的向中间走，把冬兵包围在里面。冬兵站在那里，观察着他们，没有移动分毫。突然间攻击发动，冬兵后面的那人用手臂环住了他的脖子向下压，旁边的则试图抓住他的两条手臂，而前面的某人伸腿踢向冬兵的小腹。冬兵躲开了，这个人的腿正好踢中抓住冬兵左臂的那个人，他肋部吃痛，微微放开了手。这个空隙已经足够。冬兵毫不费力的甩出手，铁臂拧住了扣在他脖颈处的那条手臂，金属的手指刺破皮肉，迫使那人松开。冬兵仍旧拽着他，同时踢开抓着他右手的那人，双手合力抓住后面的人向前一甩，一个过肩摔，后面的那个人直挺挺被扔到冬兵面前的地板上，吐了几口血出来。整个过程发生和结束得太快，其他几个人被吓到了，他们停住手，蹲下身围在自己的队友身边，其中有个女孩焦急的呼叫医生。

坐在椅子上的军官皱了皱眉，向后打了个响指。两个勤务兵上前把这人抬了出去，又有一个勤务兵跪下来把地上的血擦掉。冬兵还是一动不动站在那里，看起来跟刚才没有什么区别，好像周围没有什么事能影响到他一样。

受训的特工被他们的教官叫到一旁，他在用各种污言秽语辱骂他们。冬兵能听懂，虽然他不知道为什么要站在这里听这些，今天他接到的任务是，训练这几个人的格斗技巧，不必留情。既然如此，那就必然会有这样的情况发生，根本无需生气。如果他不能做到，那这个训练就不必有，或者他没有很好的完成任务。他不会允许自己不完成任务，事情就是这么简单。

有个勤务兵上前递给冬兵一杯水，这个年轻人一直低着头，手有点晃，看都不敢看一眼冬兵。而冬兵本人完全没有注意到这些，他摆了摆手，示意自己不需要。年轻的勤务兵如蒙大赦，飞快退到一旁。冬兵回头扫了眼坐在椅子上的军官，没有说什么。

那个军官再次打了个响指，正骂得兴起的教官立马噤声。“继续，” 军官接过递上来的咖啡，“不要浪费时间。你骂也没有用。冬兵是我们最完美的武器，他是你们这些废物能比的吗？不然怎么是他来给你们陪练？”

教官不自然的笑了，“这些孩子毕竟还是有血有肉的普通人，他们很优秀，但跟冬兵不一样……”

“他们要成为的是优秀的特工。” 军官冷冷的说，“不要找借口。”

教官继续陪着笑，“您说得对，但训练毕竟是训练，应该有点分寸。要是他们现在都给打残打伤了，以后怎么办？我不知道他听不听得懂，或许您知道怎么告诉他？”

军官还没有来得及回答，冬兵自己先开口了：“我听得懂。” 教官瞪大眼睛，似乎完全没有料到冬兵还会答话。

他的声音一如往常，清楚、平静、冰凉，听不出什么感情波动。事实上，在最完美的情况下，冬兵确实是不应该有感情的。但最完美的情况总是很难达到，冬兵清楚自己身上的某一处正在翻滚出一点不同寻常的波动。这种感觉让人很不舒服，但并非全然陌生。他试图回想自己曾在什么状况下有过这种不舒服的感觉，但他的时间观念太混乱了，这种回忆是徒劳的。这没有道理，冬兵想，自己没有身处任何危险的状况下，也没有被迫做任何事，没有任何道理不舒服。但也许是因为被质疑不能很好的完成任务，冬兵只能得出这样的结论。但这个人凭什么说自己不能理解他说的话，想到这里冬兵忽然有些生气，他快步上前，猛的拎起这个教官的衣领，在一片混乱的惊呼声中把这个人扔到了房间外面。

但是他却被很多人拉住了，这有点多余，他本来也没打算有什么下一步的动作。军官走过来不轻不重的甩了他一耳光，“士兵，” 他阴沉着脸，“你的任务是训练新特工，不是攻击长官。你知道后果。”  
冬兵当然知道。现在他自己也觉得刚才的举动毫无必要。如果这个人怀疑他的能力，他只需要向他证明就好了。而自己在发火，在纯粹的低级的宣泄感情，太丢脸了，这种事不应该发生在冬兵身上。这个小插曲带来的躁动很快平静下来，训练继续进行。按军官的安排，冬兵挨个向他们发动攻击，他们只需要安全的避开，如果有可能，也可以还击。接下来的几轮进行得很顺利，有人挨了几拳，有人被甩到墙上，但缓一缓也就好了，冬兵不会连续攻击他们，而是马上就将目标转移到下一个人身上。事实上他们能做到的最好成绩也就是躲避。

打破这个完全一边倒局面的是里面个子最小的那个特工，他已经仔细观察了一段冬兵的动作，这一次他没有格挡，而是按照方向预判闪身躲了过去。冬兵借势攻击他的侧面，他已经提前想到了，于是利用自己个子小，弯下腰一绕，居然绕到了冬兵身前。做到这一步他已经很满意了，他很聪明，他知道这个时候冬兵会利用这一点制住他的手臂，而他对此一点办法也没有，所有的空间优势都利用尽了。但冬兵在这个当口却愣了愣神。

他又一次感到很不舒服。那种他说不清楚是什么、又并不陌生的波动又在搅扰他的情绪。这个小个子年轻人的脑袋在自己跟前晃来晃去，他觉得无比熟悉。他似乎经历过这样的训练，那个人比眼前这个人瘦弱得多，眼睛蓝蓝的，晃荡着一头汗湿的金发，也是利用个子小这一点，躲闪自己的攻击。他隐约听到自己在默念，收手、收手、小心一点、不要打到他……为什么？为什么不要打到他？不是在训练吗？冬兵很迷惑。

冬兵感到自己的头部晃了一下，他向后退了几步，眼前是这个小个子特工兴奋的脸。头脑里那个声音还在回响，小心一点，不要打到他。冬兵抱住头，瞪大了眼睛。这时他感到有什么东西有力的击中了自己的小腹，他又退了几步，而对面那个人更加兴奋的冲过来，一记拳头狠狠砸在他的头上。冬兵甚至没有试图去挡。他直直的躺了下去。

“我打到他了！我打到他了！我赢了！” 那个声音里的狂喜几乎撕破了喉咙，跟记忆中的很不一样。  
记忆？冬兵躺在地上，再次瞪大了眼睛。似乎有阳光照进这间灰黑色的、满是铁锈味道的房间里来，阳光下年轻的身体热乎乎的，散发着自然的汗液的气味，阳光下白色的墙面和橙色的背心亮得耀眼，红色和蓝色的拳击手套来来回回挥动着，金发和棕发的两个男孩在打打闹闹。冬兵觉得自己已经很久没有看到过这么多颜色了，他甚至怀疑自己是否看到过。但他一定看到过，他想起这些颜色来了不是吗？他想起来，那个金发的小个子男孩会扑上来说……

一记重击狠狠砸在他的面颊上，他偏向一边，感觉有什么热乎乎的东西从鼻子里流出。

……那个金发的小个子男孩扑上来，他说，“我以为你会挡！” 他把手伸向棕发男孩的脸……

又是几记重击，冬兵的脸偏向另一边，他感到眼皮比较沉重，好像睁不太开。他尽力向上看了看，那是一张热切的、被嗜血的兴奋刺激得扭曲的脸。他感到厌恶，就好像这也是他自己的脸。

……那个金发的小个子男孩把手伸向自己的脸，他说，“白痴，你干嘛不挡！”，而棕发男孩在笑……  
冬兵笑了起来。砸向他头部的拳头已经消失了，那张扭曲的脸也已经消失了，那个穿着灰色军装的人把冬兵拖起来抵着墙，他掐住冬兵的脖子，几乎气急败坏：你在干什么？为什么不挡不反击？我带你来这里不是来挨打的，你想挨打是吗？他又是一耳光甩了过去。

因为我告诉过自己，要小心，不能打到他。冬兵这么想着，自己也不知道为什么，就好像是身体里的什么开关被启动了一样。他记得模模糊糊的，很费力的想知道个究竟，但还是白费力气。头胀胀的很痛，但不是因为刚才那几下子，而是像有什么东西裂开了一样。但没有答案，也好像没有尽头一样，他依稀又记得这种感觉不是第一次有了，他似乎一直在找一个没有答案的东西，找到一点，又丢了，又得重新找。

那个军官提着冬兵的衣服，迫使他靠着墙站起来，用强压着怒气的声音靠在他耳边说，“你给我站好了，听见没有？把那帮小鬼给我打趴下，听见没有？士兵，记得你的任务！听见没有！” 他把满脸是血的冬兵往前一推，另外几个受训的特工不自觉的向后退了几步。冬兵垂着手，低着头，长长的头发落下来，遮住了他的眼睛，他正专心的看着地板。地板是不是很凉快？他没来由的想到。这很奇怪，整个基地从来都是阴冷的，跟炎炎夏日里一点点的清凉感觉完全不搭边。

……那个金发的小个子男孩在说，“天气真热”。两个男孩脸都在发红，他们有些不自然的放开对方，一点一点的……

冬兵想他们或许是在害羞，但为什么要害羞？其他人照着军官的命令冲上来的时候冬兵还在想这个问题，他抬了抬手，然后就懒得再动。他觉得很疲惫，虽然他并没有完成今天的任务，甚至都没有试图去完成。冬兵又一次被击倒在地，仍是没有半点还手的迹象。剩下那几个特工都有些意兴阑珊，渐渐的动作就慢了下来，他们有些期待的看着军官，期待他喊停。这不是什么训练，这有点滑稽。冬兵躺在地上，眼睛红红的，鼻子上嘴上都是血，头发被血沾着凌乱的贴在脸上，他大声大声喘着气，几乎叫人听得见他胸腔里的震动。这是怎么了？他们没见过这样的冬兵。

冬兵自己也没见过。他有点难过，他把事情搞砸了。他知道接下来会发生什么，他想大概以后再也回忆不起那个金头发的男孩是谁了，大概这个一闪而过的画面也会被丢掉。

“通知一下，出了问题，准备重启吧。” 

冬兵听到了那个冷冷的声音，对他而言那是不容置疑的宣判。他这会儿难过得有些绞痛，不由得试图把整个身体蜷缩起来。如果有下一次，他想，下一次他一定要控制自己一定要隐藏自己，他必须要聪明一点。但是他不知道自己是第几次得到这个教训了，他也从来想不起来有过什么教训。有两个人架住了他的肩膀往外拖。他闭上了眼睛，感觉到自己的身体正在灰暗的走廊里滑动，他知道时间不多了，于是更加专注的沉浸在那幅仅有的画面中。一个炎热的夏日午后，一间洁白宽敞的房间，阳光照进来，少年们在笑，汗水流过年轻的身体。冬兵嗅着熟悉的钢铁和鲜血的气味，皱紧了眉，他想也许总有一次他能找回来。


	3. 2018年，瓦坎达

第一缕光照进眼睛的时候巴基似乎感到刺痛，他皱着眉头又把眼睛闭上，再一点一点的努力撑开眼皮。他本能的试图抬手去挡过于刺眼的光线，却发现空荡荡的，什么都没抬起来。巴基稍微镇定了一下，回想起自己那条手臂早就丢了。他想抬起真正属于他的那条手臂，但那只手也有点僵硬。

一只温热的、甚至有些发烫的宽厚手掌松松盖在他的眼睛上。巴基闻到了一点熟悉的很让人安心的气味。他在手掌搭起的小空间里睁开眼睛，有光从指缝里透进来，眼睛在柔和的接受久违的光明。巴基终于抬起右臂，握住搭在他眼睛上的那只手，再缓缓往下拉。他的睫毛在脸上扑闪了几下。四周一开始都混同在一片亮晃晃的白光之中，就像一杯浑浊的水，慢慢的水开始沉淀，颜色分离出来，一切显示出本来的面目。巴基看清了面前这人的脸。

“巴基，欢迎回来。” 史蒂夫坐在床边，微笑着，用力反握住巴基的手。

巴基使劲睁着眼睛去看史蒂夫的脸，几乎不敢眨一下。史蒂夫看起来还是跟以前一样，巴基稍微放下一点心，他想也许自己沉睡的时间还不是很长。在进入冷冻舱之前巴基不是没有过担心，他也想过等到自己睁开眼的时候会太晚。但是别的他不担心，这一次他不用担心醒过来的时候世界再次变成一片空白，这一次他只是害怕时间走得太快，把他和他的整个世界远远甩在后面。他的手挣脱开史蒂夫的手掌，用力往上抬。史蒂夫好像猜到了巴基想去够什么，他低下头，用脸去贴巴基的手掌。巴基咧了咧嘴角，“你怎么还在这……” 他的声音有些沙哑。史蒂夫苦笑着，问他要不要喝水。

穿着白西服的医生走过来，对史蒂夫说：“罗杰斯队长，要不您先去外面等？让我们先给巴恩斯先生做个检查？”

史蒂夫冲着巴基点点头。“好。他不用先喝点水么？”

医生笑了，“这个我们已经考虑到了。除了水，巴恩斯先生还需要补充些其它的东西，我们都配好了，您不用担心。” 史蒂夫只好再次点头，他站起来，感觉到巴基用手指在他手心里敲了几下，他笑了，而巴基的眼睛微微眯着，把手缩回去，侧着脸很舒服的埋进枕头里。

史蒂夫走出去，外面一反常态的没有吵吵嚷嚷，所有人都很安静的坐在会客室里。山姆、克林特、斯科特和旺达，这些跟着罗杰斯队长来到瓦坎达的超级英雄平日里自由散漫惯了，这一天却约好了一样一个不落的等在手术室门口，安安静静的像一班小学生一样等着。这时候队长出来了，表情跟刚进去的时候没什么区别，他在窗边随便捡了个单人沙发上坐下，转头看着外面刺目的阳光和鲜亮的绿色。其他人你看看我我看看你，闹不清楚该说点什么、还是闭嘴为好。

年纪最小的旺达∙马克西莫夫静悄悄的坐到史蒂夫对面，“他醒了吗？” 她柔声问。

“哦，忘了告诉你们了……” 史蒂夫像是从沉思中惊醒，有点抱歉的看向正陪他等在手术室门口的朋友们，“巴基很好，可能还需要适应一下，医生正给他做检查，应该没什么问题。”

“他出来的时候会是什么样子？长出一条新手臂？就跟队长你刚注射完那个什么超级血清一样？” 斯科特∙朗一脸关切，他旁边的山姆∙威尔逊则侧过身假意低声说，“你要好奇可以现在变小进去看看。” 

“可以吗……” 斯科特也把声音放小。

刚刚走进来的特查拉注意到了这边，“不可以。” 他严肃的说，“巴恩斯先生正在接受很复杂的脑部治疗，你们不要去打扰。”

“只是在开玩笑。” 斯科特和山姆都小声说。克林特∙巴顿一直没说话，只是细心的观察着史蒂夫的反应。这本来是件值得高兴的事情，他看起来却像是在经历什么风险。史蒂夫这时扭过头，“已经开始了吗？” 

“他身体没有问题，” 特查拉说，“我就同意他们现在开始治疗了。应该也很顺利。”

史蒂夫默默的点头，好半天才想起来应该向提供了一切可能帮助的瓦坎达国王致谢。

“他已经走了。” 克林特解释道，史蒂夫于是又低下头，手指在腿上无意识的敲着。

时隔两年，瓦坎达的科学家们不久前终于找到了一种方法修复巴基∙巴恩斯脑部的创伤，他们决定将他从冷冻舱里唤醒开始治疗。史蒂夫心中忐忑，他想到几十年前自己准备去注射血清的时候，也并没有这么多的不安，那时的自己拥有的本就不多、也未曾经历过太多失去。而现在，明明是在向好的方向发展，却瞻前顾后、患得患失，害怕又会出现什么问题，史蒂夫有点自嘲的想着自己或许真的是老了。

事实上史蒂夫确实没有必要忧心太多，正如特查拉所说，巴基的治疗还算顺利。他从治疗室走出来的时候稍微有点晃悠悠的，空荡荡的左边袖管也有点刺目，但整个人看起来很精神，他笑着跟同伴们一个个打招呼，还伸出手臂拥抱了山姆，拍着山姆的后背说好久不见。最后巴基停在史蒂夫跟前，他说，嘿，兄弟，别瞎操心。

“好像现在轮到我为你操心了。” 史蒂夫无奈的耸耸肩。

事情进展很快，几天之后巴基从医院出来的时候已经装上了新的手臂，这一次真正引起了不大不小的轰动，斯科特和旺达没忍住，抓着这条崭新的金属手臂翻来覆去的看。

“太酷了，我也想换一个。队长，你能帮我问一下国王陛下还有多的吗？” 斯科特好像真的是很着迷。史蒂夫笑着，没答话。山姆翻了个白眼，“你伸一条手过来，我先帮你处理一下。比较讨厌哪只手？左边还是右边？”

“哇！” 旺达叫出来，“你换了颗星星！” 山姆凑过去看了一眼就马上指出，“跟队长的一样。” 克林特也点点头，“蓝底白星，确实一样。”

“我挑的，好看吗？” 巴基有些腼腆的笑笑，“我只是觉得像原来那样有个星星看着比较习惯。” 

山姆表示同意，“我觉得这个好看。” 但旺达说她觉得红的好看，斯科特也有不同意见：“你这个像纹身一样不能换的吗？我要是你一个星期换一个颜色。” 山姆皱着眉头喊了十声上帝。

“都好看。” 史蒂夫笑得捂住头，递了一瓶水给巴基，“刚才疼不疼？渴吗？”

巴基摇摇头，“没感觉，就睡了一觉，醒来就多了条手臂。” 他接过水，准备顺手拧开瓶盖。

史蒂夫注意到巴基的眉头皱了一下。他低头一看，那瓶水在巴基手里纹丝不动。巴基的新手臂停在瓶盖上方，手腕艰难的转动着。史蒂夫把瓶子接过来，轻轻拧开又递给了他。

“唔，好像跟以前不太一样……” 巴基小声说。史蒂夫满脑子都是些糟糕的设想，他真的害怕事情不会顺顺利利的发生。在他和巴基的人生中，好像就没有太多顺顺利利的时候。他急匆匆跑去找医生，带着近乎质问的语气，总是保持平和有礼的罗杰斯队长还是第一次让瓦坎达人有些惊讶。

一切都很正常，医生向他保证。史蒂夫了解到，巴基的身体只是还需要一段时间完全接纳新的手臂，目前确实会出现操控不灵这些问题。医生强调说，他们还没来得及提起相关的复健计划。

于是第二天一早，穿着白色背心蓝色运动裤的巴基被史蒂夫带到了一间拳击教室，史蒂夫说，他已经跟医生谈好，现在开始就由自己负责巴基的身体复健。巴基看了看周围，显得有些疑惑，“练拳击吗？我想我现在打不过你。”

“那就先做基础练习吧。” 史蒂夫显然已经计划得很好，把一个沙袋轻轻朝巴基推过去。

巴基拿右手挡住沙袋，这时史蒂夫递过来一副红色的拳击手套，巴基却摇头，“我不用这个很久了。”  
史蒂夫微微一皱眉，“练习的时候会舒服一些。” 

巴基愣了愣，便也没再坚持，他从史蒂夫手里拿了一只手套，尝试着往右手上戴，手指费力的向内弯曲，终于他将右手塞了进去，拽着手套下方使劲往下拉。史蒂夫看了半天，有些着急，最后实在没忍住，他贴上去握着巴基冰凉的金属手掌，稍微用了一点力。

巴基扭过头看着靠在自己左边的史蒂夫，他的脸上带着一抹好看的淡红色。巴基想瓦坎达总是这么湿热，总让人感觉皮肤上裹着一层蒸汽。

“多练习一下就好了，慢慢来。” 史蒂夫想也许是天气的原因，巴基热得脸红红的。

两个人于是继续训练。史蒂夫很有耐心的一下下把沙袋推过去，再由巴基推回来，他还不忘提醒巴基交替使用左右手，即使铁臂的动作有些迟缓。

“太慢了！” 巴基有些丧气的抱住沙袋，没有朝史蒂夫推过去，“我怎么会这么慢！还使不上劲！”

史蒂夫走过去，“不会比我当年更慢。”

巴基笑着摇头，“我这个教练没起什么作用。”

“怎么会！” 史蒂夫连忙说，“我一直都记得你教我的，嗯，动作。” 

“是吗？我都教你什么了？”

史蒂夫定定的看着巴基，看得他有些不自然。“就像这样。” 史蒂夫喉头抖动了一下，移步到巴基背后，伸出手托住巴基的双臂，“你说，抬起手，护住头。” 他的一只脚伸进巴基两腿中间，分别撞了下巴基的两边膝盖，“你说，腿要分开，一前一后。” 他垂下手拍了拍巴基的一条腿，示意这边向后退一步。“你还说，收腹，背向后弓一点，身体自然弯曲。” 他又抬起手，环住巴基的腰向后压了压。“差不多就是这样。” 史蒂夫的头发挨得很近，蹭得巴基的耳朵红红的，有些发痒。两个人有一阵没有说话也没有动，只是有些难受的体验着瓦坎达的热气。最后史蒂夫松开手，退开一步，在巴基身后闷闷的说，“但好像对你现在不适用。我们还是打沙袋吧。”

“没劲……” 巴基嘟囔着。

“你不要着急，慢慢来。” 

“不要学我说话。” 巴基歪过头，眼尾眯成一条缝。“你直接陪我打吧。” 他指了指拳击台。不等史蒂夫回答，他快步过去，拉下围栏就往里翻。“你不是说你打不过我的嘛……” 史蒂夫站在原处，有些无奈的望着显得很灵活的巴基。

“但我想你不会打到我的。” 巴基双手撑在围栏上，脸朝着史蒂夫扬起嘴角微笑，阳光从他背后照到拳击台上。史蒂夫嘴里尝到一股没来由的苦涩，“当然，绝不会。” 他伸腿轻捷的跳了进去。

巴基把手臂抬在胸前，“我们以前……是这样开始的？” 他朝史蒂夫送出一记拳头。史蒂夫轻轻挡住，另一只手也朝巴基伸了过去。巴基抬起左边铁臂去挡，不想却慢了一拍。史蒂夫及时收住手。  
巴基撇撇嘴，看史蒂夫又要开口，他连忙说，“我知道了，我不急，慢慢来。不用翻来覆去说。” 巴基抬起手臂，右手按在肩部连接的位置，慢慢的揉着，随意的转一转，似乎这样会有用一样。铁臂反射着阳光，在史蒂夫眼前晃着，映在巴基脸上，是一些闪烁的光点。

“那个……真的不疼吗？” 史蒂夫也不知道是问第几遍了，巴基像是觉得有点好笑，并不直接回答，只是走到他跟前扒拉着铁臂和肩部相接部分的皮肤，“你看，这手术做得多好，一点痕迹都没有。我以前那条，还会留点伤疤。这回的太棒了，你看看……喂你看看……”

史蒂夫不知道为什么把头撇到一边，向后退着，躲闪着巴基。巴基伸手想把史蒂夫掰过来，史蒂夫躲开了，巴基本能的伸出另一只手去拉他，然而手是伸出去了，手指的弯曲却像慢动作。当然是没有抓住。

但巴基忽然觉得被用力的扯向一边，围栏的绳子蹭着他的背，眼前是史蒂夫近在咫尺的脸。他湛蓝的眼睛在阳光下像是透明的，巴基清了清干涩的喉咙，支支吾吾的说，“史蒂夫，很热……”

“我也很热。” 史蒂夫叹了口气。“今天就到这里吧。”

巴基心里忽然有些失落，但他也说不上来，也只是简简单单嗯了一声，准备弯下腰从围栏中间的缝隙退出去。

但这时史蒂夫忽然伸手环住了他的腰，不让他动。巴基想抱怨几句，却发现史蒂夫低着头，不敢看自己的眼睛。美国队长金色的头颅在一点点往下蹭，然后停留在肩膀的地方，然后有温暖又柔软的东西贴上了铁臂的接缝，沿着接缝，从锁骨处往下，嘴唇一点点的触碰着被强行掩盖的伤口。这是巴基∙巴恩斯最有力的武器，也是他无法弥补的残缺。巴基感到痒痒的，就像是受伤之后新生的肌体在努力愈合时那种痒痒的感觉，但这个地方早就长拢了、封闭了、没有感觉了。巴基反复告诉史蒂夫这里不疼，他没有说谎，没有感觉的地方怎么会疼？但现在巴基似乎能感觉到这里在萌生什么东西，在冲向原本不属于他的手臂，将它纳入自己的体内，让自己如新生般完整。

史蒂夫抬起湛蓝的眼睛，动了动嘴唇待要说点什么，巴基连忙抢过话，“我说过了，这不疼，真的不疼。真的，别问了……” 他一伸腿一弯腰灵活的从史蒂夫身前退出，转身就跳下了拳击台，用嘴咬着扯下拳击手套，“很热，不练了。” 史蒂夫点头，擦了擦自己满脸的汗。

到第三天巴基的手臂显然已经适应得好多了，除了有时还是不太灵活，力量方面巴基已经可以掌握。最开始他自己还没意识到这事，直到他在跟史蒂夫练沙袋的时候，本来随意的一出拳，沙袋却又快又猛的直奔史蒂夫的面门。巴基和史蒂夫对此都毫无准备。不过还好两人都反应够快，史蒂夫相当敏捷的倒向一旁，巴基则跨了一大步伸手去抱那只不听话的沙袋，两人正好撞在一起。

沉默了几秒，四目相对，然后同时爆发出大笑。

“你故意的。” 史蒂夫挑着眉。

“随你怎么说。” 巴基松开沙袋，目光侧向一旁，他伸手揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，“走，我们再去打一架？”  
“我不跟你打。” 史蒂夫笑着，被巴基拽着往拳击台那边走。“你不是在帮我复健吗？这么没有责任心？” 巴基推了他一把，史蒂夫一个踉跄坐在拳击台上，巴基推着他从围栏下面钻进去，然后巴基自己也钻了过来。史蒂夫抬腿轻轻撞了下巴基的铁臂，“今天感觉好多了？”

“嗯，今天你打不过我了。” 巴基双手撑着上身，大剌剌的坐在地上。史蒂夫看了一会儿他，手一撑从地上站起来，巴基也跟着站起来。

这一天的训练算是势均力敌，或者说是配合默契，史蒂夫和巴基交替着攻击和防守，眼花缭乱却也一步不错。史蒂夫有意识的把重点倾向于巴基的左臂，巴基也更多的训练这一边的协调能力，他感觉得到每一次的挥手似乎都更加轻松。汗水沿着脖子流下来，两人胸前背后都湿了一大片。

史蒂夫先停下来，巴基也站住脚，大口喷着热气，他拉起背心擦了几下滴水的长发，下摆上汗湿了一大块。史蒂夫说要出去拿点喝的，要巴基等他一会儿。巴基正要说点什么，史蒂夫却已经拉上门出去，他于是在拳击台边上坐下来，脱下基本上已被汗浸湿的背心，揉成一团又擦了擦头，他面对窗口坐着，看着窗外刺目的阳光和鲜亮的绿色有些出神。这里一点都不像巴基的故乡，也不像他呆过的任何地方，但这里繁盛的生命让他有了点熟悉的感觉，那种青春年少时才有的单纯的热烈。他身上太冷了，需要更多的站在烈日下面。

“你不是热吗？怎么不坐在阴凉的地方？” 史蒂夫回来了，递给巴基一瓶冰可乐，挨着巴基在铺满阳光的拳击台边上坐下。巴基想也没想伸手拧开，一股气喷出，带着泡沫的可乐沿着瓶子流下来，溅了巴基和史蒂夫一身。巴基连忙抓过已经卷成一团的背心，想擦干史蒂夫身上的可乐。

“没事的……没事的巴基……” 史蒂夫也胡乱的擦着，后来干脆把湿掉的T恤脱了下来。巴基抬起眼，发现史蒂夫也在看他，蓝得清澈的眼底带着光和热，就像外面燃烧的太阳。

“你不热吗？” 史蒂夫又问了一遍。巴基摇摇头。

“我想明天不用来了。” 巴基忽然说。

“其实也可以再来的，就当……练着玩……” 史蒂夫想了很久才开口说话，“不像以前，我们太着急。好吧，是我太着急。总觉得慢了一步就赶不上时间。其实现在想想……唉算了，不说了……”

“现在怎么了？” 巴基看着史蒂夫。

“现在……现在我们有很多时间，不用着急。” 史蒂夫把手重重的按在巴基肩头。巴基笑着，推开他的手，却被史蒂夫反手扭住往前一拽，巴基一时没坐稳，身体向一边歪过去，连带着把史蒂夫也撞翻了。两个人都四仰八叉的平躺着，裸露的背脊把汗迹印上拳击台的地板表面，他们都眯着眼睛，被阳光照得有些睁不开眼。巴基从眼缝里看见金色的光芒慢慢凑过来，挡住了窗外葱茏的绿色。

“史蒂夫，这就是未来对吗？” 巴基有些不太确定的抬起手，直到摸到了汗水和热气之中强健的背部肌肉。“未来就是，我们不用急着去做什么？” 

“该你告诉我啊。” 史蒂夫垂下头看巴基，竟然觉得奢侈，多少年前巴基也是这样汗湿的年轻身体从眼前匆匆闪过，最终定格在瓦坎达夏日里的鲜亮绿色之中。是的，时间很长很慢，不用着急。


End file.
